


It's Been A Long Time Coming

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [53]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Therapy, Wow these are some heavy tags, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Badgerclops confronts his past
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Series: A family of choice [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443538
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	1. Questions

“So, how has your week been going, Badgerclops?” Ol’ Blue asks as I take a seat on the sofa thing. “Pretty good. Adorabat’s getting less and less afraid of snow. Mao Mao and I have started on the invites to our wedding. But there is something that’s bothering me.” I tell. “Oh? And what is that?” Ol’ Blue asks. “My step-brother is a magician and is coming to town and might be bringing my homophobic parents who I haven’t seen since they disowned me and threw me out years ago.” I tell. Ol’ Blue stares at me as he clicks his pen and begins to write something down on his notepad. 

“...From past conversations we have had...am I right to assume this is a situation that bothers you a lot?” Ol’ Blue asks. “You know it. I’m a little freaked out about it...though I did get a bit of a pep talk from Mao Mao and Adorabat.” I recall. “That’s good. A support system is always good for situations like these.” Ol’ Blue nods. “Yeah, Adorabat and Mao Mao bascialy said they would murder my parents and I had to stop them.” I giggle. Ol’ Blue hums in concern. “Murder, you say?” Ol’ Blue asks. “I’m pretty sure they were joking.” I giggle as I wave him off. 

Ol’ Blue doesn’t push the topic further. “How did you find out your step brother was coming to town?” Ol’ Blue asks. “Mao Mao told me. Apparently there was an ad on TV or something.” I recall. “...Magician coming to Pure Heart…? Oh! I think I saw that commercial, actually.” Ol’ Blue points out. “Lucky that I found out about it before he showed up.” I mumble. “...If you don’t mind me asking, Badgerclops. But was Gerald also...phobic?” Ol’ Blue asks. “...Okay, so...I didn’t tell Mao Mao or Adorabat this, but he MAY have made some remarks in the past. BUT, he was a teenager when he said that.” I confess. “...Were they ever pointed at you?” Ol’ Blue follows up.

“What? No. Well, sort of this one time. But he didn’t know. I’m younger than him and I didn't realize I liked guys until I was an angsty teen.” I tell. “...Hmm.” Ol’ Blue hums as he writes something down. “My main worry is the possibility of... _ them _ showing up. I just- I’m an adult now, but whenever I think about them, I become that scared kid again! Urgh! I hate it! I hate that I’m STILL hung up on them.” I grumble. “You become that scared kid again?” Ol’ Blue asks. “Yeah. Like, I feel as if I have no way to defend myself. But it’s stupid, I fight monsters every week!” I point out. “Defend yourself? Badgerclops...why would you- oh. Oh dear.” Ol’ Blue gasps. 

“Badgerclops, I’m about to ask you a...difficult question. So I want to remind you that if the question is too much for you, you can pass. Is that okay?” Ol’ Blue asks. I take a deep breath and nod my head. I think I know what he’s going to ask. “Alright…” Ol’ Blue nods as he set down his notebook and takes a deep breath. “Badgerclops, did your parents hit you when they found out?” Ol’ Blue asks. The question hits harder than I was expecting it to. I feel like I was just kicked in the chest. It’s harder to breathe. It’s harder to keep calm. 

“Badgerclops. You can pass if it’s too much.” Ol’ Blue reminds me. “N-No. Just g-give me a-a sec!” I struggle. I take a long deep breath in and hold it in, then I release it slowly. I repeat the process over and over again, each time my heart hammers a little less intensely. “You’re doing great, Badgerclops.” Ol’ Blue praises as I come down from the near panic attack I just had. I wipe tears that I didn’t notice were forming out of my eyes. “Sorry, the question hit harder than I was expecting it to.” I sniffle. “Don’t apologize, Badgerclops. It’s a heavy question to be asked.” Ol’ Blue assures. “R-Right.” I nod. “Are you alright now? Do we need to stop?” Ol’ Blue asks. “No. No, I can keep going.” I assure. 

“Okay, just tell me if you need to stop for a break. Now, back to what we were talking about before...do you want to pass on the question or…?” Ol’ Blue trails off. “No. I’ll answer the question. I just need a sec to...chill.” I explain. “Take all the time you need.” Ol’ Blue nods as he picks up his notepad and begins to jot something down in it. I stare up at the ceiling. I sigh and close my eye. “...Yes, they...did get physical.” I tell. “But I think the things they said hurt way more than anything they ever did physically though.” I point out. “I wouldn't be too sure about that, Badgerclops. Yes, the horrible things they said to you hurt, and have been hurting you for a long time. But you can’t ignore the fact that they attacked you. I think that’s also left some emotional pain on top of the words.” Ol’ Blue counters. 

I sigh. “You got a point. That’s probably why I’m so afraid of them. Why I think they might hurt Mao Mao and Adorabat.” I think aloud. “But like you said earlier, you aren't that kid anymore, not physically.” Ol’ Blue mentions. “Right…” I sigh. “...Were you going to go see your step brother’s show?” Ol’ Blue asks. “Hmm? Um, I was thinking about avoiding him. Well, okay. Maybe a very small part of me thought about going. Why?” I ask. “Okay, so...what I’m about to say might sound like a horrible idea, but...maybe you should go see him.” Ol’ Blue offers. 

“WHAT?! Why?” I ask in shock. “Listen, it’s only an idea. I’m not saying you need to go. I’m just pointing out that you can if you want. Heck, you don’t even need to go near him, just sit in the audience. You can even get Mao Mao to make you a disguise if you want.” Ol’ Blue points out. “But why would I do it?” I ask. “You have to find your own reason to do it.” Ol’ blue says cryptically. “Oh my! Is it that time already?” Ol’ Blue gasps. “Oh, sessions done?” I ask. “Yes. Is there anything else you need to say before we finish?” Ol’ Blue asks. I think on it for a moment, then I shake my head. “Nah. I need to let this sit for a while or two.” I answer. 

“Alright then. I’ll see you next week, Badgerclops. Have a nice week.” Ol’ Blue bids. “Okay, thanks. You too.” I nod as I get up and walk out the door. The air is chilly when I walk out of the therapist's office. Yep, it’s winter alright. My breath is even doing the cloudy thing. It sort of brings me back to that day again, the one where I was thrown out. I wonder if they regret it. I mean, you can’t just toss a whole kid out and just forget about it, right? I begin to walk home, I decided not to use the aero-bike today due to the fact that Mao Mao might need it if a monster attacks. 

As I walk I can’t help but think about  _ them. _ Do they pretend I never existed? How does Gerald feel about the whole thing? Did it hurt them in the long term? Does anybody other than them know what happened to me? Do they think about me on my birthday? The more I walk, the more questions I have. The most frustrating part is I have no way to get answers...well, almost none. There is one way. One way that makes my stomach hurt. 

Go to Gerald’s show. 

The thought of going makes me nervous. But I’ll never get answers if I don’t see him. Hmm...I could ask Mao Mao to make me a disguise. In fact, I could ask Mao Mao and Adorabat to come with me. We could all go and if I need help, they’re right there with me. I glance up and realize that I have already made it home. I must have been lost in thought if I was able to ignore the long walk. I open up the door to the house and step inside. “I’m home!” I announce. “Hey, Babe.” Mao Mao greets from the couch. “Hi, Badgerclops!” Adorabat waves as she looks up from her drawing. 

“How was therapy?” Mao Mao asks. “Good. Hey, can I ask you guys a favor?” I ask. Mao Mao and Adorabat give each other a look. “Sure thing. What’s the favor, Badgerclops?” Mao Mao asks. 

I take a deep breath. No going back now. 

“Will you guys come with me to my step-brother Gerald’s magic show?”


	2. To The Show We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badgerclops sees Gerald's magic show

“Badgerclops, are you sure you need need to wear this?” Mao Mao asks as I straighten out my fake mustache and hat in the mirror. “I’m not sure. Which is why I’m doing it.” I explain. “Well, as long as you’re comfortable…” Mao Mao trails off. “I wanna wear some glasses!” Adorabat whines. “Adorabat, we don’t need a disguise. Gerald doesn’t know us.” Mao Mao points out. “But Badgerclops gets to wear a cool mustache and glasses!” Adorabat whines. “Is it really cool, Adorabat? Badgerclops is wearing glasses and an eyepatch at the same time.” Mao Mao points out. “Hun, I’m trying to hide from my possibly homophobic step-brother while also trying to find out anwsers to several questions I have.” I defend. 

“...As long as you're comfortable, babe.” Mao Mao sighs. “Do we get to use code names?!” Adorabat asks. “...I hate to break it to you, Adorabat. But Gerald only ever knew me as  _ Strandrew _ . So code names won’t be necessary.” I explain. “Aw phooey!” Adorabat whines. “Don’t worry, Adorabat. I’ll let you attack first.” Mao Mao comforts. “Hooray!” Adorabat cheers. “We are probably not going to fight anybody tonight! ...Maybe start a fire, but combat? No!” I exclaim. “We won’t be fighting anybody tonight, Adorabat. Because it would be a massacre, not even a real fight.” Mao Mao explains. I give up on trying to stop them. 

“So...guess we should get goin’...” I point out awkwardly. “Nervous?” Mao Mao asks as he leads me to the garage. “Very.” I answer honestly. “That’s okay. I’ll be there. Not to mention the fact that we can leave at any point you want.” Mao Mao reminds me. “AND the whole valley will be there! We can start a riot if we want to ruin his magic show!” Adorabat points out. “Y-You guys are the best.” I whimper. Ah, great. I’m getting emotional and I haven’t even left the house yet! The three of us slide down into the garage and hop onto the aero-cycle. We take off into the sky and travel towards town. “Do you think Gerald’s magic show will be as good as mine?” Adorabat asks, filling the tense silence. 

“Your magic show saved the entire kingdom from a blob monster, Adorabat. I doubt it.” Mao Mao points out. “Heh, blobby. How I miss the days we spent together.” I joke. “So, did you actually fall in love with a blob monster or were you just trying to make me jealous?” Mao Mao asks. “...Maybe a little bit of both?” I confess. “Really? A blob monster?” Mao Mao asks. “Listen, don’t shame me.” I defend. “Too late. You have been shamed. Do not pass go. Do not collect two hundred dollars. Go to gay badger jail for your crimes.” Mao Mao jokes. “Dang it!” I giggle. A moment of silence passes over us again. “Thanks for making me feel better.” I thank. “No problem.” Mao Mao replies. 

We quickly reach the castle. “It’s weird how they managed to get permission to hold their show in the castle.” I point out. “Maybe the king struck some sort of deal so he gets to see the show for free?” Mao Mao points out. “Or maybe he’ll throw Gerald in the dungeon!” Adorabat exclaims. “Only if Gerald offends the king.” I point out as we land near the front entrance. The three of us get off the aero-bike and towards. My heart’s hammering in my chest as Mao Mao flashes our tickets at the guy standing outside. It’s a good thing that Mao Mao bought tickets early, it sounds like more than half of the valley showed up. “The Sweetypies sound excited.” Mao Mao points out as we make our way inside. Once the three of us step inside we see that a LOT of Sweetypies showed up.

It sucks that I’m taller than like, everyone in Pure Heart. It makes me stand out a bit too much to be comfortable in this situation. “We should take a seat, the show will probably start soon.” Mao Mao urges as he leads me to where we will be sitting. I don’t respond. I’m just feeling a little- a lot overwhelmed. “Here we are.” Mao Mao says as he gestures to our seats, which are thankfully located at the very back of the room. I take my seat and look over the entire room. I doubt Gerald’s even going to notice that I’m here. I’m in the back and he’s going to be busy doing his tricks, but I can’t shake this feeling that something terrible is going to happen. 

The lights dim and all the Sweetypies quiet down. “Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, put your hands together for the one, the only...GERALD THE MAGNIFICENT!” An announcer announces as spotlights swirl around on stage. A poof of smoke puffs on stage. Gerald then appears out of the smoke as the spotlights fixate on him. The audience claps, I think I hear Pinky holler but I’m not really paying any attention. I’m too focused on how...Gerald looks basically the same as I last saw him. He’s even wearing the same hat. “Thank you, thank you. You are far too kind.” Gerald says in his “performance voice”. 

It’s kind of wild seeing him again after all these years...geez, that thought makes me feel old.  _ “After all these years”  _ geez, what am I? An old spinster? “Now, I’m going to need a member from my audience, hmmm…” Gerald hums as he looks over the crowd of Sweetypies that are desperately raising their hands to be picked. ...He wouldn’t choose the guy who is politely sitting in the back, would he? “How about you there, in the back!” Gerald says as he points in my direction. Wow thanks, I hate it. I look over to Mao Mao, who’s staring at me in shock and sympathy.  _ “...You know, I could try going up there. We could say that we weren’t sure who he was pointing at-”  _ Mao Mao whispers. “Oh, hello little...er- um?” Gerald stumbles. I look back on stage and- WHY IS ADORABAT ON STAGE?! 

“I’m Adorabat!” Adorabat greets.  _ “MAO MAO! ADORABAT’S ON STAGE!” _ I whisper yell at Mao Mao.  _ “I can see that. ...Maybe we should let her handle this. _ ” Mao Mao whispers back. “Alright, Adorabat. You can help me with this first trick, I’m going to-” “Are you going to steal my ice cream money?” Adorabat interrupts. Gerald’s expression turns to one of confusion and slight horror. “W-What? N-No! I-I never!” Gerald stutters. “Look at her go, I’m so proud of her.” Mao Mao sighs proudly. I can’t believe Adorabat remembers that fact. 

“Well, jokes on you. I don’t have any money on me!” Adorabat giggles. Gerald shakes his head and snaps himself out of his stupor. “F-Funny you should say that because...ta-da!” Gerald awkwardly reveals that Adorabat has a shiny coin in her ear. “OH NO! NOT MY SECRET SAVINGS!” Adorabat yells. Mao Mao begins to laugh loudly as Gerald turns bright red. The audience mumbles amongst themselves in confusion. I use my arm to reach over and pluck Adorabat off stage, I really don’t want to cause any more of a ruckus.  _ “We should probably go.”  _ I whisper to Mao Mao as I reel Adorabat in. “Badgerclops, it’s probably fine. It’s probably not the first time he’s been heckled.” Mao Mao points out. “Okay, but still. I really think we should go.” I repeat. “...Are you okay?” Mao Mao asks. “No.” I answer. 

“Oh, shoot. Alright, Badgerclops. Let’s go.” Mao Mao nods as he gets up. “I’m sorry, Badgerclops.” Adorabat apologizes. “It’s okay, kiddo. You were just trying to help, I think?” I reassure. The three of us try to awkwardly shuffle through the audience to the exit. Please don’t cause a scene, Gerald. Please don’t cause a scene. “NOW HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!” Gerald demands. Okay, so I regret getting out of bed this morning. Mao Mao and I freeze in place. “Maybe he’s not talking to us?” Adorabat tries. I steal a glance at the stage. I don’t see Pinky doing something gross on stage and Gerald is pointing a finger right at us, so it must be us. 

“I did not come all this way to be falsely labeled a thief by some...tiny blue bat of unknown gender!” Gerald yells. “I’m a girl!” Adorabat clarifies. I keep my mouth shut, partly because I don’t want Gerald to recognize me, but also because I have no idea what to say. “Fine! But I’ll have everyone in this room know that I NEVER stole anybody’s ice cream money!” Gerald announces. ...So he’s pretending like I never existed. Okay, wow. That clears up some questions. It hurts, but I have answers now. “Sounds fake.” Adorabat grumbles. “It’s fine, Adorabat. Let’s just go.” I say as I begin to move towards the exit again. 

“Hey, you with the mustache and glasses! Are you this kid’s dad?” Gerald yells. I freeze. Uh oh, he’s asking me a question. I look over to Mao Mao in a panic. Mao Mao nods. “I am.” Mao Mao waves. I look back over to Gerald who seems confused. “Wait, if you are her dad, then why is that guy carrying her?” Gerald asks. “What, never heard of a gay couple before?” Mao Mao jokes awkwardly. “What is gay?” Gerald asks. 

...A moment of silence passes. 

**_“WHAT?!”_ ** I scream. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT GAY IS?! YOU GUYS DISOWNED ME! YOU PRETENDED I DIDN’T EXIST! SO WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!” I yell. Gerald stares at me in shock. In fact, the entire room is staring at me in shock. “Strandrew? I-Is that you?” Gerald asks. Aw, to heck with it. I take off my disguise. “Yeah. I’m Strandrew. Well, sort of. I go by Badgerclops now.” I tell. Gerald stares at me. “I was told that you ran away…” Gerald says softly. “What? I didn’t run away. I was thrown out for- now I’m just super confused!” I exclaim. “Why did you pretend that you never use to steal my ice cream money?! “ I ask. 

Gerald shuffles his feet awkwardly. “It’s not exactly a good look.” Gerald explains. “...Oh right.” I mumble. “So...is anybody going to explain what  _ “gay”  _ is or…?” Gerald asks. “You know how guys and girls kiss?” Adorabat starts. “Yeah?” Gerald nods. “Gay means you kiss other boys if you are a boy, or kiss other girls if you are a girl. Some people like both.” Adorabat explains. “OH! And some don’t like anyone.” Adorabat adds quickly. Huh, that’s actually a pretty good basic explanation for the whole thing. “Wait, so they kicked you out of the house for kissing guys?” Gerald asks. “I wish I was going around and kissing guys.” I mumble to myself. That would have been some fun teen years if that was the case. 

“...SO THEY LIED?!” Gerald yells. “If  _ “they”  _ means your parents, then yes. They lied to your face.” Mao Mao nods. “Gerald, you didn’t notice how they didn’t seem at all worried about the fact that I was missing?” I ask. Gerald thinks on that for a second. “Now that you mention it...they took it rather well. But they didn’t like talking about it. They’d get all cagey whenever I brought you up.” Gerald points out. “Because they kicked me out for being gay and lied about it.” I explain. “Well. This has been a very awkward and revealing night.” Gerald points out. Oh right. We are still standing in the middle of an audience of Sweetypies. 

“Oh. You should get back to your show.” I point out. “This is WAY more interesting then a magic show!” I hear a Sweetypie call out. The audience of Sweetypies all murmur in agreement. “...So y’all don’t mind if I ask my step-brother some very personal and complicated family related questions in front of y’all on this night?” I ask. “SPILL~!” I hear what sounds like the king yell. “Well, okay then! Mao Mao, Adorabat...what are y’all gonna do?” I ask. Mao Mao shrugs. “We’ll go back to our seats. You and Gerald can catch up, holler if you need anything.” Mao Mao says as he takes Adorabat and goes back to our seats. 

I then turn towards the stage and stretch my arm over to it. “Well, I guess we are doing a Q and A now.” Gerald says as I stand beside him. “Alright. First question, how do you not know what gay is? You are  **_older_ ** than me!” I ask. “I don’t know? Nobody ever explained it to me!” Gerald defends. “Okay, but like...still.” I struggle. How does one go through life without knowing the concept of homosexuality, or just not being hetero? “Can I ask a question now?” Gerald asks. “Sure.” I shrug. “That cat said you were a couple, right?” Gerald asks. “Yep. That’s Mao Mao, my fiancé.” I nod. “Fiancé?! Your getting married?! OH MY GOSH!” Gerald exclaims. 

“Yep. We’re getting married in the spring.” I tell. “Can I come?!” Gerald asks. “...Sure?” I nod. “So...next question…”

**_Several hours, multiple questions and a whole magic show later…_ **

“That went WAY better than I was expecting” I say as I sit down on the couch. “Your telling me. Nobody had any emotional breakdowns and no slurs were thrown. I thought I was going to have to throw hands.” Mao Mao says. “Yeah, thought it does suck that we didn’t...get...to...g-get to..” Adorabat nods off. “Ah, it’s been a big day hasn’t it, Adorabat?” Mao Mao ask. “Kinda…” Adorabat agrees tiredly. “Come on, let’s tuck you in. You coming, babe?” Mao Mao asks. “I’ll be there in a sec.” I say as I get up and look out the window. “Hm? Why?” Mao Mao ask. “Dude, let me have a cool moment of self reflection!” I whine. “Fine, fine. Just don’t keep Adorabat waiting.” Mao Mao says as he takes Adorabat to the bedroom. 

It was nice, seeing Gerald again. It’s weird how much he’s changed. But then again, so have I. I didn’t get to see my parents, which in all honesty, I’m fine with. It sounds like they HAVEN’T changed since I saw them last. So yeah. Confronted I past, and I came out fine. In fact, now we have another guest at our wedding, which I invited! Speaking of...we should do our last details tomorrow if we get the chance. 

I yawn and stretch. Man, I’m exhausted. I better head to bed.

After all…

...Wait, what was I gonna say?

...Meh, who cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR  
> Gerald: What is gay?  
> Badgerclops: ???How???Do???You???Not???Know???
> 
> Surprise! Nothing bad happened! ...Maybe a little awkward, but nothing scary (unless you fear awkwardness) Again, sorry for taking a week. 
> 
> ...Also...I feel as if I should tell y’all that the story is going to come to an end soon. We have one more Mao Mao POV then we are going to time skip to the wedding. Why time skip to the wedding instead of waiting it out? Simple. I’m getting burnt out. 
> 
> So I hope y’all aren’t sad that the story is coming to an end. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
> ...Y’all will have to wait for the next part...


End file.
